falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua Breeze (Old Souls)
Aqua Breeze is a main character from Fallout: Equestria - Old Souls. Appearance A young adult Pegasus with a bright blue coat. She has a royal blue mane with white stripes, styled with one lock falling forward over her face. The tips of her wings range from royal blue to white, and she has blue eyes. Her Cutie Mark is a rainbow Trefoil Knot. Personality and Abilities A brash, technology-loving mare, Breeze is most at home when around her sister. She is somewhat distrustful of others at first, though has formed a strong friendship with Naiara. Like her sister, Breeze HATES Raiders. Wings has incredible hearing, due to working with delicate mechanisms for years. She has designed all the weapons that she and her sister Cassie use, which are hidden in foreleg armour. History Breeze and Cassie first met Snowflake near a cliff edge south of Lethbridle. They noticed her Pipbuck and other items in the dark and decided to take them for themselves. After a brief battle, Snowflake escaped by diving off the cliff into the water below. They found her again when all three were hired as extra caravan guards for Sprinkles Supplies. Together, they faced a Hissyflit swarm, though the two sisters bolted when a pair of Steel Ranger paladins arrived. Breeze, having been separated from her sister, tracked down Snowflake again, believing the Unicorn to have been involved in Cassie's disappearance. Breeze bested Snowflake in the fight, though soon lost to a newly-arrived Naiara. Forming an uneasy alliance, the three travelled to Grindstone, where they were attacked by Plottawan slavers and had to run. They ran to Crystal Point, where Breeze and Naiara separated from Snowflake. During this separation, Breeze met Naiara's clanmate, Cept, on who she seems to have a crush. They assisted him in freeing Snowflake from Neighlway captivity, and finding Cassie at the same time. Breeze left with Cassie and Wings. Breeze later contacted Naiara for assistance, as she was trapped in La Buque. She joined Naiara, Bosco, Snowflake and Undertow in diving into Soft Swell lake to see the sunken relics. After resurfacing, Breeze learned of the plan to unify the Raiders, voicing strong opposition due to her parents having been slaves of the Raiders after first arriving in the Wasteland from above the clouds. At the Woodpecker village, Breeze fought Undertow, with the fight ending as Cassie and Snowflake arrived with the others. They did not meet again until Schwarzwald contacted Breeze after Naiara was injured at Whitepony. Breeze went with Wings to Gull Gulf to find information on the creatures who had attacked Naiara. This led them to Whinniepeg, where Breeze, Cassie, Wings, Schwarzwald and Snowflake worked together to free Undertow and Bosco. Later, Breeze visited Snowflake at Sprinkles Supplies, revealing that it was Cassie who had injured Snow. She also explained the reason that she hates Raiders: Because she and Cassie were the product of a Raider stallion raping their mother, Stargazer. She leaves after promising to kill Snowflake if she continues her Raider ways. Breeze expresses suspicion of Snowflake's intention to leave the Raider life, but agrees to work with her and the others to find Naiara. She lands the killing blow on the Mother Hissyflit, by thowing a grenade into its mouth. Category:Characters Category:Old Souls Main Characters Category:Pegasus ponies